The present disclosure generally relates to interaction analysis, and more specifically to determination of prominent terms in interactions.
Some attempted solutions have tried to analyze data from multi-channel interactions.
For example, Clarabridge Engage (Clarabridge, Reston, Va., USA, http://www.clarabridge.com) that provides a solution to support multi-channel engagement, allowing for a more holistic engagement program.
Another example is Nexidia Interaction Analytics (Nexidia Inc., Atlanta, Ga., USA, http://www.nexidia.com) that provides a solution which structures, synthesizes and analyzes multi-channel contact center interactions.